


The Fool's Star

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Arena and Ultimax provide context for the first bit, Arena and Ultimax spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Multi, Persona 3 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Tags will be updated as the fic continues, Though the timelines for these games I play around with a lil bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: "It hurt two years ago to see her like this, and traveling hadn't helped him a damn bit."





	

“Hey, why not stop in for a drink? It’s on the house. Seeing what you did made my day!” The bartender’s laugh rang out through the alleyway. 

Akihiko couldn’t help but give a smirk, “Are you sure? The cartel you mentioned might not like that.” he liked the man. He seemed honest, kind, traits that looked to be a rarity in these parts.

“Hey, I’ll get off easy compared to you. All I did was offer you a drink, not beat the Hell out of their goons.” Another laugh as the bartender stepped through the door, waving Akihiko to join him.

He stepped inside, the wood creaking under his boots as he looked around the empty tables and stools. What caught his eye though, was the counter. Next to the register stood a small rack holding what appeared to be jewelry, their surfaces reflecting off the sunset’s light. Akihiko’s eyes were set on one piece in particular.

“Are these for sale?” he asked without looking at the bartender, his gaze set on a small black ring, its glossy surface feeling smooth under his fingers.

“Oh, those? Yeah, a friend of mine makes them. They’re nothing too fancy, but sometimes you get a tourist or two with them,” he let out a hum, contemplating something “That’s yours though, no charge.”

Akihiko’s gaze finally moved to the bartender, “You sure?” he asked again.

“Like I said, you really made my day!” Another loud laugh as he went behind the counter, “So, you got a girl or something back home?” the bartender asked, setting a glass down on the counter.

“...Something like that…” was all he could say, carefully putting the ring in his bag, his smirk now gone.

“So,” the bartender could feel the shift in mood, “About that drink?”   

~~

_ "Aki?” she started at him, soft smile, soft hair, he thought everything about her was soft and warm. _

_ “Yeah?” he leaned into her, taking in her sweet smell. He can still remember it...even now. _

_ “You know I love you right?” she asked in that teasing tone of hers, the one that would always embarrass him. _

_ He could feel his face burn, the words stumbling out, but barely, “Of course…” he calmed down just a bit, “And….you know I love you right?” _

_ She giggled, her lips meeting his cheek, “Aki.” _

~~~

“-hiko, Akihiko?”

He felt like he was swimming in a fog, his neck in a slight crook as he took in his surroundings. They were in Mitsuru’s limo, she was the one calling out his name. Next to her sat Aigis and next to him sat Labrys, all three looking at him with concern.

Akihiko ran a hand through his hair, the other trying to get the crook out, “Sorry about that,” he apologized meekly, “didn’t mean to doze off.”

Mitsuru’s worry turned to a small smile, “Well, you actually can get tired, you learn something new everyday.”

“Ahaha, since when did you get a sense of humor?” a smirk played on his lips, bantering with Mitsuru was one of the biggest things he missed.

“Apparently since you lost your shirt,” she retorted and without missing a beat, tossed him a white garment, “Which reminds me, put this on.” Even with the playful banter, her tone still held a commanding presence.

He ignored the laughter coming from the two androids as he caught the shirt, looking over it, “I take it none of you have been to Mexico before, one word; Hot.” he still worked his cloak off, pulling the shirt over him. It was a little tight, but it fit, “I’d rather walk around without a shirt then die of overheating.”

Mitsuru rolled her eyes, resting her chin against her hand, “Yes, well, you’ll-”

“Lady Mitsuru,” a feminine voice addressed them over the intercom, “I apologize for interrupting you, but we’ve arrived to our detour.”

She pressed a button next to her, “Thank you Kikuno,” she turned to face Akihiko, “Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up later?”

He stared outside as the limo pulled to a stop, the hospital seeming to tower above him. He barely registered Mitsuru’s question, “N...no, I can get back on my own,” he turned to face her, any hint of the playfulness they had just a moment ago long gone, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Before he could open the door, a metallic hand was gently on his shoulder, Aigis’s hand, “Akihiko,” concern filled her eyes, “You will call us if something happens right?”

All he could muster was a small smile, “Is that a question or an order?”

He was rewarded with a smile of her own, “Consider it both.”

With a chuckle and an exchange of goodbyes, Akihiko exited out of the car, carefully stuffing his cloak inside his bag, his eyes never leaving the front of the hospital. It loomed over him, forcing him to a slow, deep breath to stop feeling like he was being crushed under its weight.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, trying to compose himself as he made his way inside, foregoing the front desk entirely. He knew where she was.

Third Floor, fourth floor on the right. That’s where she was, that’s where she had been for two whole years.

Akihiko only stopped when he heard voices coming from her room, hugging the wall probably a bit too closely, listening to the voices.

“And he still insists on working in the shop next week, busted knee and all!” a feminine came from the room, her scolding tone seeming to be blocked out by a masculine laughter.

“Now dear, I couldn’t bear the thought of you working the shop all by your lonesome,” the masculine voice replied, charming and flirtatious, “You’d never forgive me if I did that would you Minako-chan?” his voice sobered up at the question, though he tried to keep its cheeriness.

Akihiko was disappointed in how much the expected silence still hurt him. He quietly peeked through the door, which was wide open for visitors. On one side of her hospital bed sat a small elderly woman, her hair cut off above her shoulders. On the other sat a man in a wheelchair, a solemn look in his eyes.

“Oh, would you look at the time,” the woman broke the silence, starting to get up from her chair, “The nurse wanted you back in bed before six dear.”

An agitated noise came from the man, “Fine fine,” Another moment of silence, Akihiko could see the man staring at her in the bed. The man took in a deep breath before placing his hand over her’s gently squeezing it, “We’ll be back tomorrow, same time same place,” a small laugh, “We love you Minako-chan.”

Akihiko did his best to reach a nearby bench, trying to make himself look occupied as the elderly couple left the room, only getting up when they made the turn at the end of the hall, presumably to the elevators.

A small sigh escaped him as he stared at the room. Every cell in his body told him to run, told him that this was one fight he could not win, would never win. He did his best to cram that doubt as deep as it would go, which didn’t seem to be a lot, as his limbs felt weak, wobbly as he walked into her room.  

"Hey." His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared at her in the hospital bed, taking in a deep breath as he eyes trailed over the wires connecting her to machines, watching her barely breathe into the mask strapped to her. 

It hurt two years ago to see her like this, and traveling hadn't helped him a damn bit.   
  
He persisted, taking a seat next to her. Just like all of them, her body had changed, her auburn hair had grown out past her mid-back (how badly he wanted to run his fingers through like he used to).    
  
"It's been...it's been awhile," every word hurt coming out, "I'm sorry I haven't been visiting I just..." he stopped the thought, he didn't want to stumble around excuses.   
  
Akihiko's eyes trailed around the room, wanting something to stop the burning of the tears trying to fall, finally settling on her nightstand.   
  
There stood the typical fair one would see, flowers, cards, trinkets from everyone else. Close to her bed laid a small stuffed rabbit, pins decorating its ears, red plastic eyes seeming to bore into him. Next to that was a simple box, and that was what caught his eye.   
  
"Oh," he gasped, the closest thing to a smile he had had since arriving graced his lips as he rose from the chair, starting to dig through his bag, "I may have been on the road a lot….but I still managed to get you these."   
  
He first pulled out a ring, its dark surface reflecting against the light, "I got this from Mexico, about right before Mitsuru called me back,” 

He dug through his bag a bit more, pulling out something wrapped up in paper. Carefully, he unfolded the trinket, a pair of earrings "The lady at the place I got these from almost kicked me out, something about a dress code,” he could help but chuckle, “But it was more than worth the trouble...I can’t help but think of you whenever I see these…” 

His face dropped as he made his way to the box, gently lifting its wooden surface. Soft, gentle music filled the room. Another deep breath as he quickly put the trinkets inside, closing the box, memories of that Christmas Day filling his mind.

The view outside her window was the only thing keeping him from running. He sat back down, eyes still at the window, marveling at the view.

“I want…” his hands balled up into fists, “I want to talk to you about something…anything…”

He uncurled his hands and gently cupped her hand with his, caressing it with his thumb for a moment, “But that was always the thing wasn’t it?” he placed her hand to his cheek, ignoring how...cold she felt, “We could talk for hours...just as easily as we could sit in silence, I was fine with anything,” her hand still felt soft under his lips, “As long as I was with you.” he mumbled into her hand.

He sighed as he gently put her hand back to her side, rising from the chair and grabbing his bag, wiping a few stray tears with the back of his hand. A small smile, “I’m back for good this time, so I’ll be here tomorrow okay?” he started walking out of the room, only stopping at the door frame to turn to her once more, “I love you.”

~~~

The cab ride was a blur to Akihiko, all he could remember was giving the driver Shinji’s address, and the feeling of thankfulness that the driver seemed to be in an equally untalkative mood.

He was on autopilot as he walked up the stairs, paying just enough attention to find the correct number and only slightly surprised when the door opened without his key.

“I’m home!” his eyes had to adjust to the bright lights in the apartment, “Shinji you he-”

The rest of the question was choked out of him, a large arm wrapping around his neck. Akihiko was ready to counterattack, when a fist rammed into his head, ruffling his hair as a voice taunted him.

“Shinji I’ll be fine going to the bare-ass parts of the world,” a voice he immediately recognized as Shinji’s shouted in a mocking tone, “I’ll keep in touch Shinji, I won’t drop off the fucking face of the planet for six fucking months!”

Akihiko tried to squirm out of his prison, letting out a gasp of air and coughing when Shinji let him go, “Alright, alright I get your point!”

He turned to see Shinji, who looked exhausted. His hair was tied back and he was still in uniform for the restaurant he worked at. He started at Akihiko for a moment, scowling, before letting out a sigh, his upright position slouching as he lifted his hand, flicking Akihiko on the forehead, “I don’t think you do.”

Akihiko rubbed his forehead, “Sorry…”

“You know Mitsuru had to give me updates on you right?” Shinji huffed, brushing past Akihiko towards the couch, “...and sorry for sneaking up on you...that was a low move.”

He tried to work out the new crooks in his neck, “It’s fine,” a small chuckle, “Your headlock’s getting better too.”

Shinji scoffed, but he could see a hint of a smile, “Of course that’s what you pick up,” from the couch he nodded to the hallway, “Come on in, make yourself at home.”

He dropped his bag and took off his boots, the tension now gone from the apartment. He made his way to where Shinji nodded towards, the kitchen. On the table, wrapped up, was a plate.

“Thank you for the food!”

“Just eat it, asshole!”

A chuckle as he sat down, unwrapping the plate and starting to eat. A few moments passed before he heard footsteps, Shinji sitting down across from him, staring at him. His elbows were on the table, his chin propping up his head.

Akihiko sighed as he took another bite, “I already told you I’m-”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Shinji’s irritation cooled to a scolding tone, “Did you go see her?”

He swallowed, “...Yeah, I stopped by for a bit,” a small, sad smile crossed his lips, “It was nice...for the most part, I missed her.”

“Then why did you pack up and head off to God knows where?”

Akihiko stared at him, taken aback by the question, “There’s not really an answer for that, it’s like I told you I just went to trai-”

“Do you really think I buy that?”

“Buy that I went out of the country to train?” he raised an eyebrow, “Shinji that sounds exactly like something I’d do.”

He stared at him for a bit longer, “Yeah, it does.”

“And you still don’t believe it?”

“I believe that was a reason, but not the reason, or whatever.”

Another sigh as Akihiko turned away, staring at the wall, his chopsticks clicking against the table.

“Look if you don’t wanna talk about it-”

“I…” he interrupted, turning back to Shinji, his eyes drooped as he leaned onto the table, running a hand through his hair, “I wanted to see it. See the world she fought to save, the world she…” he refused to finish that thought, “I had to see it for myself, I felt...like I owed her that much, ya know?”

“Yeah, I think I do…” A moment passed, “What did you think of it?”

“I dunno....I haven’t, really had time to think about it that much...not since Mitsuru called me back.” He rose from his seat, “Thanks for the food, I’m heading off to bed.”

He passed by Shinji, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm, “It’s good to have you home.”

“Good to be home.”   

~~~

Her room was silent, the only hint of sound coming from the hum of the machines connected to her.

A brilliant blue light pierced through the darkness, a vibrantly colored door appearing in front of the window. With a creak it opened, two figures stepping out.

One was dressed in a suit matching the color of the door, looking perfectly pristine with his hair slicked back underneath his hat. The other, the one that trailed behind the first, was slightly taller. She wore a dress of the same color, her own hair going to the bottom of her neck in waves, only pulled back by a simple hairband.

“Is this the guest you were referring to brother dearest?” the woman asked her companion in a calm, almost monotone voice. Her heels clicked against the tile floor as she walked by Minako’s bedside.

“You’re correct sister,” the man chirped happily as he rushed to the side of the bed, lowering the rails, “Miss Minako, it's so wonderful to see you again,” with a flick of his wrists, the machines connected to her were detached, silenced, “But I’m afraid we can’t stay here for long, sister-”

The man looked to see his companion open the box next to her bed, pulling out one of the trinkets, “How quaint,” she remarked in the same tone.

“Something wrong?” The man raised an eyebrow.

The woman turned to him, showing the earring to him, “Nothing, I just noticed these, I believe they’re in the shape of a lyre? It caught my eye is all.”

Her companion blinked, looking over the earring then looking back to the body before him, gasping, “Oh, that’s a wonderful idea sister! Would you care to assist me?” he asked, enthusiasm dripping in his voice.

The woman nodded, taking the other earring and the ring out of the box and handing them to the man, who made quick work of the earrings and carefully slipped the ring onto Minako’s finger, “Just one last thing before we can leave,” he told the body as he placed his thumb against her forehead, pressing gently against it as an incantation flew out of his mouth at inhuman speed.

A light formed on the spot, shining against the man’s thumb as he kept reciting. He only stopped to take a breath when the light went out.

The man lifted her up, carrying her bridal style, “The next step awaits us.” the man whispered morso to himself than towards his companion, who only stared at the scene before her with a quiet, cold, but interested gaze as she followed to the door.

One last flash of blue light, the three were gone.


End file.
